Leyendo Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo
by percabethtartaro
Summary: Luego de que Percy y Annabeth caen al Tártaro, aparece una nota en el Olimpo junto a un montón de semidioses y criaturas mitológicas griegas. Les va a tocar leer las aventuras de Percy Jackson, solamente para el hecho de entretener a las tres Moiras. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo están? Esta historia está ubicada después de que Percy y Annabeth caen al Tártaro. No quiero aburrirlos con notas de autor así que ahí va.**

 **Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, yo solo dejo volar a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Las Moiras.**

Todos en el Olimpo estaban estupefactos. Poseidón y Atenea no paraban de llorar. Afrodita también lloraba por su pareja favorita. Dionisio no sabía que hacer o decir. Decir que Hades estaba impresionado era poco. Al igual que Apolo, Deméter estaba impresionada. Aunque una pequeña, muy pequeña, parte de Hermes le decía que eso era por el Karma y que debía de estar feliz, él se sentía mal porque de todas formas habían hecho lo correcto con respecto a Luke y no era su culpa que muriera, ellos no se merecían ese destino. La sorpresa embargó a Artemisa, ella pensaba que a él su naturaleza de hombre un día le llegaría pero no fue así. A pesar de que Ares lo odiaba, siempre lo consideró un combatiente con honor por lo que le dolió un poco. Hestia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras atizaba el fuego. Hefestos lamentó que ella no pudiera lucir su belleza. Cabe mencionar que Zeus y Hera estaban felices.

En esos momentos una nota apareció en los brazos de Hera.

—Léela. — Pidió Zeus.

 **"Estamos aburridas y no tenemos nada que hacer,  
para entretenernos, les enviaremos a unos semidioses romanos y  
griegos para que lean 12 libros sobre el mejor héroe del Olimpo."**

 **Las Moiras.**

De repente una luz apareció dejando a varios semidioses, algunos traían una camisa naranja y otros una púrpura, también aparecieron dos sátiros, un centauro, las cazadoras de Artemisa, un dios y las esposas de Poseidón y Hades, junto con algunos personajes importantes del pasado. Cuando unos se iban a abalanzar contra otros unos llantos llamó la atención de todos.

—Fue mi culpa. — Dijo Leo.

—No pude agarrarlos. — Se lamentó Nico.

— ¿Cómo fuimos capaces de prestarle más atención a la estatua que a ellos? — Esta vez fue el turno de Jason.

— ¿Dónde están Percy y Annabeth? — Quirón se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber hecho esa pregunta al ver que no solo lloraban los 6 semidioses que fueron a la misión, sino que también algunos de los dioses.

—Cayeron al… cayeron al… — Piper no pudo terminar la frase y siguió llorando junto a Hazel.

—Tártaro. — Terminó Zeus por ella, ganándose varias miradas asesinas.

— ¡¿Que qué?! — Gritaron todos. Los griegos lloraban como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras que los romanos solamente agacharon la mirada sorprendidos. Solo Octavian se alegró enormemente.

—Annabeth iba a caer, pero Percy no quería que ella anduviera sola por ese horrible y tétrico lugar, y decidió hacer la cosa que solo a él se le ocurriría… se lanzó con ella. — Dijo Hera.

—Por algo son mi pareja favorita. — Lloró Afrodita.

Pasaron como 15 minutos antes de que todos se calmaran.

—Preséntense y digan su progenitor divino.

—Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus — Escupió eso último. — Teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa.

—Rachel Elizabeth Dare, portadora del oráculo de Delfos.

—Katie Gardener, hija de Deméter.

—Will Solace, hijo de Apolo.

—Travis y Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes. — Dijeron los gemelos.

—Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades.

—Quirón, entrenador de héroes griegos.

—Malcolm, hijo de Atenea.

—Clarisse La Rue, Hija de Ares.

—Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes.

—Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita.

—Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefestos.

—Pollux, hijo de Dioniso.

—Lou Ellen, hija de Hécate.

—Butch Walker, hijo de Iris.

—Clovis, hijo de Hipnos.

—Grover Underwood, sátiro.

—Gleeson Hedge, sátiro.

—Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter y antiguo pretor.

—Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, hija de Belona y pretora.

—Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón.

—Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte.

—Dakota, hijo de Bako.

—Gwen, legado de Ceres.

—Octavian, legado de Apolo y augur.

—Lupa, entrenadora de héroes romanos.

—Heracles, hijo de Zeus, mayor héroe del mundo y dios.

—Tritón, hijo de Poseidón.

—Teseo, hijo de Poseidón.

—Orión, hijo de Poseidón.

—Perseo, hijo de Zeus.

Y así se fueron presentando todos, pero como no me sé el nombre de más de 150 campistas, voy a dejarlo así. Anfitrite y Perséfone se sentaron junto a sus esposos, mientras que los semidioses se sentaron en medio de la sala.

—Bueno, ustedes aparecieron aquí gracias a las Moiras. Ellas nos mandaron 12 libros para que leamos, sobre el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos. — Dijo Hestia.

— ¡No es justo! — Se quejó Heracles — ¿Por qué tienen que leer mis pensamientos?

—Nadie dijo que fueran tus pensamientos. — Dijo Thalía. — Obviamente se refiere a Percy, por más que tú hayas hecho varias cosas, Percy te supera por mucho.

Heracles iba a negar rotundamente, pero, todos los semidioses de la sala se pusieron del lado de Thalía.

—Ya quisieras ser como él.

—No le llegas ni a los talones.

—Sigue soñando.

—Si Percy estuviera aquí te patearía el trasero.

—No te compares con él. Lo ofendes.

Esos eran los tipos de comentarios que algunos hacían. Por lo que Heracles se cansó.

—Pues si es tan bueno ¿Por qué cayó al Tártaro? — Les gritó. —Si de milagro logra llegar aquí lo voy a matar.

Eso hizo que algunos lloraran y que otros le lanzaran miradas asesinas.

—Si las Moiras en algún momento lo traen, lo reto a un duelo.

—Ya veremos.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, Hera leyó los títulos.

—Los libros son: Percy Jackson y El ladrón del rayo. — Zeus hizo una mueca al recordar ese traumático acontecimiento. Los griegos le mandaron una mirada a Heracles que todos interpretaron como un "En tu cara", cosa que lo hizo enfurecer. — El Mar de los Monstruos. La Maldición del Titán. — Artemisa frunció el ceño, no tenía muy bonitos recuerdos de esos días. — La batalla del Laberinto. El último héroe del Olimpo. Esos 5 son narrados por Percy. Los otros tienen narradores múltiples y son: El héroe perdido. El hijo de Neptuno. — Los romanos esbozaron una sonrisa, aparecerían en la historia y demostrarían ser mejores que los griegos; o eso era lo que creían. — La Marca de Atenea. — La diosa de la sabiduría se tensó, apostaba a que ese libro era en el que perdía a su hija. Poseidón le lanzó una mirada súper envenenada. — La Casa de Hades. — Hades no se sorprendió que ahora se dirigieran para allá, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación por sus hijos. — Y La Sangre del Olimpo. Hay 2 libros extras titulados: Los expedientes del Semidiós y Los Diarios Semidiós.

—Yo quiero empezar con la lectura. — Dijo Apolo.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! de nuevo. Me llevó más tiempo del que pensé que tardaría escribiendo el capítulo pero aquí está. Muchas gracias por los reviews, ellos me animaron a continuar escribiendo. Espero que les guste. Para publicar más rápido no contestaré de uno en uno sus reviews pero creo que en el próximo capítulo si lo haré, pero sí daré una pequeña respuesta:**

 **Traeré a Annabeth muy pero que muy pronto, creo que lo descubrirán muy fácil. A Percy lo traeré para el capítulo cuando pelea con el minotauro. No apoyo a Luke, pero sí pienso que Hermes en cierto punto le tiene un resentimiento a Percy. No me gusta cambiar mucho la historia por lo que decidí que las Moiras mejor dejen todo igual. Alguien me preguntó en privado que por qué los dioses no prometieron no dañar a los semidioses, bueno la respuesta es simple, quiero peleas (no sé qué tan mal sonó eso) Pero no mataré a nadie… por el momento.**

 **No los aburro más.**

 **Percy Jackson y sus personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 1: Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción de álgebra.**

—Yo leo. — Dijo Apolo.

 **Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo.**

 **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción de álgebra.**

— ¿Empezando y ya causa desastres? — Preguntó de forma divertida Will.

—Es Percy, obvio que los iba a causar. — Le contestó Hazel.

 **Mira yo no quería ser mestizo.**

 **—** Percy, Percy, Percy — Dijo Clarisse meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro. — Nadie quiere ser un mestizo.

—Exacto ¿Quién quiere morir de una horrible forma? — Le siguió Pollux, recordando a su hermano Castor.

Los dioses los miraron preocupados y con una mueca en sus caras, ellos sabían que era completamente cierto y lo lamentaban, después de todo, ellos los condenaron a ese destino.

 **Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste;**

— ¡NO! — Gritaron los dos campamentos. Cosa que causó que los dioses y los héroes del pasado los miraran con curiosidad.

— Los consejos de Percy, siempre son suicidas. — Aclaró Rachel.

— Me pregunto cómo será nuestro querido hermano. — Dijo Teseo, cosa que hizo soltar un bufido a Tritón. — No creo que sea tan suicida como yo.

— No creo que puedas compararte en ese sentido con él. Nadie está más loco que Percy y eso le consta hasta a los dioses.

Eso les metió mucha curiosidad a Teseo y Orión.

— Eso es cierto. — Dijo Dionisio. — Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan loco y eso que no lo he maldecido todavía.

 **Cierra el libro ahora mismo.**

 **—** ¿Lo ven? Ahora si un semidiós iba a leer este libro, ya no lo hará y Percy será el culpable de que muera por no informarse bien. Porque ahora no puedes ocultar lo de ser un semidiós tan fácilmente. — Dijo Nico haciendo reír a todos.

 **Créete cualquier mentira que tu padre o madre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

 **—** Imposible. No servirá. — Dijo Atenea.

 **Ser mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

 **Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque crees que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo.**

— No es mi caso pero voy a seguir leyendo de todas formas. — Dijo Apolo. Artemisa rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por su hermano.

 **Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas, si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro, para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**

 **No digas que no te lo advertí.**

— No lo hiciste. — Dijo Leo.

— Me pregunto si será porque no te conocía en ese entonces. — Dijo sarcásticamente Piper.

 **Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

— ¿No era Perry Johnson? — Preguntó "inocentemente" Dionisio.

— Nunca cambiarás ¿Verdad? — Le dijo Deméter.

 **Tengo 12 años.**

— ¿Hizo su primera misión a los doce? — Preguntó gritando Octavian.

— Sí, pero no te pongas celoso, algún día tú también harás una. Pero no creas que van a ser muy importantes que digamos. — Se burló Chris.

— Yo como Oráculo de Delfos, te puedo asegurar que algún día saldrás en una misión a conseguir a la tienda más osos de peluche. — Dijo Rachel.

— Y tú te cayas. — Le dijo Reyna a Octavian.

Octavian estaba rojo de la ira y la vergüenza, ya que todos se empezaron a burlar de él.

 **Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

 **¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

— ¡Sí! — Gritó toda la sala.

 **Sí.**

 **Podríamos llamarlo así.**

— Lo bueno es que lo admite. Ya dio el primer paso, reconocerlo. — Se burló Malcolm.

 **Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

— Suena a tortura. — Dijeron Poseidón, Teseo, Orión y Tritón.

 **Ya lo sé: Suena a tortura.**

— De tal palo, tal astilla. — Dijo Butch.

— Por eso salió siendo tan tonto. — Dijo Atenea.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejaron los antes mencionados.

 **La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

— Adivino. — Dijo Thalía. — Ese era Quirón.

— ¿Qué comes? Que adivinas. — Le contestó Grover.

 **Con ese aspecto, era imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase.**

— ¡Percy! — Gritó totalmente rojo, Quirón. Ante este hecho, todos los dioses se empezaron a reír. — Apuesto a que no les va a gustar su descripción la primera vez que los vea. — Eso empalidecer a los dioses.

— Olvídate de eso ¡¿Los dejabas jugar en clase?! — Preguntó horrorizada Atenea — ¿No sabes que van allí a estudiar y adquirir nuevos conocimientos? ¿Cómo es que te dejaron ser profesor? La niebla tampoco hace milagros.

— De hecho, mi señora, — Dijo un poco asustada Lou — Sí puede, eso y que a los demás no les importa, más bien, les gusta.

Antes de que se armara la pelea del año, Apolo siguió leyendo.

 **También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

— Él y Annabeth. — Se burló Clovis. Al mencionar una conjugación del verbo dormir, sus nervios se activaron a un paso que le permitió hablar sin sonar cansado. — Ahora, si me lo permiten, voy a tomar una siesta.

— Es imposible que se duerma si Annabeth es su profesora. — Jason, a pesar de ser muy callado, siempre había visto que Percy era muy, muy pero lo que se dice MUY, atento a Annabeth.

— En especial, si luego de la clase, Annabeth le da un premio a Percy que empieza con "Be" y termina con "so" — Dijo Piper, cosa que extrañó a los que la conocían. — ¿Qué? También tengo mi lado Afrodita.

 **Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas. Anda que estaba equivocado.**

— Eso era obvio. Es imposible que no te metas en problemas. — Comentó Nico.

— ¿Pueden callarse? Quiero terminar de leer éste libro. — Comentó Ares.

 **Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.**

Varias risas se escucharon por la sala.

 **Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

— ¡No! — Gritaron los Stoll.

— Queremos seguir… — dijo Connor.

—… Oyendo las historias de Percy. — Le siguió Travis.

— Por si en algún momento viene — Dijo Kattie con mucha tristeza en su voz — Lo tendré apuntado en la lista de cosas por preguntarle. — dijo sacándo una libreta y apuntando algo. — Estoy abierta a preguntas para hacerle. — Les avisó.

 **En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

 **Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuate y kétchup al cogote.**

Los amigos de Grover soltaron un bufido. Pero no dijeron nada, algo les decía que Percy lo vengaría.

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos porque era el único de sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla.**

— Espérense a que los describa a ustedes. — Dijo el sátiro completamente rojo.

— Algo me dice que a nadie le va a gustar su propia descripción. — Comentó divertido Dakota.

— Concuerdo contigo. — Le contestó Lupa divertida.

 **Además estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera;**

— De hecho sí duele, y mucho. — Dijo Hedge. — ¿Tienes idea de lo incómodo que es que tus pesuñas estén atrapadas en unos zapatos de esos y con relleno? — Para ese entonces ya estaba muy molesto.

— No te preocupes, el pobre no lo sabía en ese entonces. — Trató de tranquilizarlo Gwen.

— Exijo que la anotes en esa libreta. — Le ordenó a Kattie.

— ¿Ya puedo seguir leyendo? — Preguntó un tanto molesto, Apolo.

 **Pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería. En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado…**

— Yo lo mato, ¿Cómo es posible que se atreva a amenazar a mi hijo? — Preguntó irritado Poseidón.

— Disculpe, mi señor — Empezó Frank, al ser romano respetaba mucho a los dioses, no como algunos griegos, en especial cierto griego del cual estaban leyendo… cof… cof… Percy… cof… cof. — Según tengo entendido, cerca del 80% de las criaturas mitológicas han amenazado a Percy. Eso sin contar a algunos dioses, y muchos semidioses. — Poseidón quedó pálido.

— Y déjenme terminar aunque sea una frase.

 **El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

 **— Voy a matarla — murmuré. Grover intentó calmarme.**

— ¿Por qué lo detuviste? Hubiera habido pelea y esa tal Nancy se lo merecía. — Se quejó Ares. Grover al ver que el dios de la guerra iba a matarlo con la mirada, se escondió detrás de Clarisse.

— Ya cálmate. — Le dijo Afrodita en un tono seductor, gracias a eso logró su cometido. Hefestos la miraba pero no dijo nada.

 **— No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuate. — Esquivó otro pedazo de almuerzo de Nancy. — Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

 **Empecé a ponerme de pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

 **— Ya estás en periodo de prueba — me recordó — Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo. — Eché la vista hacia atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

 **—** ¡Ay! No. — Se quejaron todos.

— Al fin. Lástima que todavía no se muere. Aunque ya no importa porque en el Tártaro se va a morir. — Comentó Heracles, en un tono que todos oyeron. Cuando alguien iba a decir algo, una gran ola impactó sobre él. — ¡Oye! — Se quejó. Poseidón no estaba de humor así que se quedó congelado al ver una advertencia en su gesto. Decidió que por el momento no iba a decir nada más.

 **El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

 **Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

 **Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

 **Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante,**

 **—** El cielo se va a caer. — Gritó un muy alarmada Rachel.

 **—** Sálvese quien pueda, se acerca el fin del mundo. — Le secuenció Leo.

— ¡Vamos a morir! — Chilló Thalía.

Todos los griegos y algunos romanos corrieron por toda la sala gritando alarmados.

— ¿Qué les pasa, chicos? — Les preguntó de forma amable Hestia.

— ¿Tuviste alguna visión? — Le preguntó Hermes a Rachel.

— No, pero sucedió algo peor. Mucho peor. — Le contestó.

— ¿Podrías decirnos qué rayos pasa? — Preguntó Zeus. Hades y Poseidón rodaron los ojos.

— Pasa que Percy prestó atención. — Dijo Travis.

— No olvides que pensó que era muy interesante. — Le siguió Connor.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó de forma muy molesta Hera.

— ¡Que es Percy! — Gritaron todos los semidioses.

— Que hermano más molesto. — Dijo Tritón, aunque solo lo escucharon sus hermanos y Perseo — Sigue siendo un inútil que dejó a nuestro padre sólo luchando por su reino.

Teseo, que había tenido varias discusiones antes con Tritón, decidió ayudar a su nuevo hermano.

— Que yo sepa, nunca has querido a ningún otro hijo de nuestro padre aparte de los cíclopes.

Perseo y Orión se contuvieron las risas al ver la cara de ira de Tritón.

— Me está empezando a caer bien. — Comentaron ambos.

 **Pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

 **La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba una cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

— Podría jurar que ese ataque de nervios lo sufrió por culpa de Percy. — Dijo Perséfone.

— De hecho así fue. — Dijeron Quirón y Grover.

— Otra cosa más a la lista. — Dijo riendo Kattie mientras lo apuntaba en la lista.

Anfitrite estaba muy divertida con todo ese espectáculo. Ella no odiaba a los hijos de Poseidón que no fueran de ella, de hecho los quería mucho.

 **Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio.**

— Pues, no estaba equivocada. — Se burló Atenea. Poseidón iba a reclamar pero Anfitrite lo defendió, y vaya que lo hizo.

— Poseidón si es un demonio. Pero uno en la cama. No tienes ni idea de que tan buen amante puede llegar a ser. Y puedo apostar lo que sea a que también fue un demonio con la madre de Teseo, Orión y Percy.

Los susodichos estaban muy abochornados. Poseidón estaba más rojo que un tomate pero, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Afrodita estaba pegando un chillido. Deméter, que en algún momento llegó a ser su amante, también se puso como un tomate. Ares, Hades, Hera, Apolo y Hermes estaban partidos de la risa. Los romanos no podían creer que así fueran los dioses, y los griegos… bueno a los griegos les daba igual su comportamiento, pero eso no significaba que les diera igual lo que decían porque ahora estaban planeando jugarle bromas a Percy en algún momento, porque ellos no se resignaron, estaban seguros al 1000% de que lo volverían a ver.

— ¡Kattie! — Llamó Connor. — Apunta esto… — Le susurró algo al oído y nadie pudo escuchar que fue lo que le susurró.

— Claro. — Le contestó completamente roja.

 **Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

 **Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.** **»**

Grover se ganó muchas miradas, de muchos tipos.

— ¿Qué? — Se quejó.

 **El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego. Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté: — ¿Te quieres callar? — Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

 **El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

 **— Señor Jackson — Dijo — ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

 **Me puse como un tomate y contesté: — No, señor.**

 **El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

 **— A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

 **Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

 **— Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos ¿no?**

— De entre todas las imágenes ¿tenía que ser ésa? — Preguntó asqueada Hera.

— Era una de las más importantes. Además, ocupaba que Percy entendiera lo máximo posible sobre la mitología griega. — Se defendió Quirón.

 **— Sí — repuso él —. E hizo tal cosa por…**

 **— Bueno… — escarbé en mi cerebro — Cronos era el rey dios y…**

— ¿Dios? ¿Qué tipo de insulto es éste? — Gritó un Zeus muy enojado.

— Una de las especialidades de Percy es enfurecer a los dioses. — Dijo Malcolm mientras estaba riéndose.

— Y que lo digas. — Dijeron la gran mayoría de los dioses y todos los semidioses. Los romanos aún recordaban como él se había puesto frente a Marte.

 **— ¿Dios?**

 **— Titán — me corregí —. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…**

— Sigo teniendo una duda. — Dijo Thalía. — ¿Cómo pudo haber confundido a mi padre con una roca? ¿Tan feo era? — Todos en la sala comenzaron a reírse de las ocurrencias de la hija de Zeus, excepto Nico, él estaba "llorando".

— Ya se le está pegando el sentido de humor de Percy, te estamos perdiendo. — Dijo dramáticamente, Thalía al darse cuenta de que era cierto se "horrorizó"

— ¡No! Yo soy muy joven ¿Por qué a mí?

 **— ¡Puaj! — dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

— Puaj, no está ni cerca. Esa experiencia es algo que no se lo deseo ni a mis peores enemigos. — Dijo Hades para luego echarse una gran risotada. — ¿A quién engaño? Si se lo deseo a mis peores enemigos.

Sus hermanos rodaron los ojos.

— Tenía que ser Hades. — Suspiraron ambos.

— ¡Oigan! — Se quejó.

— Dejen de ser tan infantiles, quiero ver como Percy despedaza a la profesora de matemática. — Dijo Butch.

 **—… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.**

 **Escuché algunas risitas.**

— ¿Por qué? Si lo dijo bien. Muy resumido, pero bien a fin de cuentas. — Comentó Hestia.

 **Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga.**

 **—Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fueran a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos»**

—Sería mucha coincidencia si le sale esa pregunta en su solicitud de empleo ¿No creen?— Preguntó Apolo haciendo reír a todos.

—Creo que se va a acordar de Percy. — Dijo Grover.

 **— ¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió el señor Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

—Te han pillado —se burló Leo.

 **—Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

—Te hemos perdido. Ya piensas como una cabra. — "Lloró" Piper. Jason le siguió el juego.

—Leo está como una cabra.

Toda la sala se rió y Leo quedó como un tomate.

 **—Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

 **Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

—Radares no. Pero sí un muy buen oído. — Dijo Heracles al acordarse de más de una situación que pasó gracias a eso. Comentario que todo el mundo ignoró.

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, señor.**

—Ahora lo sabe y muy bien. —Comentó Grover. Poseidón y sus hijos hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

 **Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirlos a la salida?**

 **La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago,**

—No las culpo. —dijeron todas las mujeres de la sala.

 **Y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.**

—Salvajes. Todos los hombres son así. — Dijo Artemisa asqueada.

— ¡Oye!— Se quejó la mayoría.

— Vamos Arty, que tú sabes que yo soy diferente y tú me quieres ¿Verdad, hermanita? — Apolo tuvo que esquivar una flecha que iba dirigida a su cabeza. Artemisa misteriosamente tenía un arco en la mano mientras silbaba.

— No me llames así, "Apolito", porque yo soy mayor que tú. — Contraatacó Artemisa.

— ¡Eh! — Se quejó éste.

 **Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó: — ¡Señor Jackson!**

— No sabía que Percy era tan viejo. — Dijo Butch.

 **Lo sabía.**

 **Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia el Brunner.**

 **— ¿Señor? — Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haber visto todo.**

— Es aún más viejo. — Se burló Heracles.

— Pero no lo he visto todo. Y tampoco soy tan viejo, acabo de cumplir mis 3201 años. — Se quejó Quirón.

— Eres muy joven. — Dijeron sarcásticamente los hermanos Stoll y Leo.

— Pero eso demuestra cuán observador puede llegar a ser Percy. — Dijo una chica romana desde el fondo de la sala. Todos (menos los dos envidiosos: Heracles y Octavian) asintieron.

 **— Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.**

 **— ¿La de los titanes?**

 **— La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplica a ella tus estudios.**

— Desgraciadamente ya sabe muy bien esa respuesta. — Suspiró Poseidón.

 **— Ah.**

— Respuesta universal de Percy. — Dijeron Thalía y Nico. Toda la sala se empezó a reír.

— **Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

— Y sólo me ha dado lo mejor. Si no, no sería mi alumno favorito. — Comentó Quirón para sí mismo, pero lo escuchó toda la sala.

— ¿Qué? Yo soy tu favorito. — Se quejó Heracles. — ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que sí?

— Lo siento, pero Percy no es tan orgulloso ni malintencionado como otras personas. — Le contestó Quirón. Heracles, que ya no podía estar más molesto con Percy, estaba tratando de idear algún tipo de venganza pero para su mala suerte él no estaba, entonces no podía verlo sufrir.

 **Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en los que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba « ¡Adelante! », y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera el mejor.**

— Nunca me ha demostrado lo contrario. —

— A pesar de todo, siempre nos alienta a seguir. — Dijo Malcolm.

— Por sus seres queridos haría lo que fuera. — Dijo Clarisse.

— Aún si es ir al mismo Tártaro. — Susurró Rachel.

Heracles empezaba a enterarse de cuál era el defecto fatídico de Percy, iba a ser muy fácil destruirlo, o al menos eso pensaba.

 **Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

— Sí que es observador, ella era una hija de Hermes y sí, yo fui quien ofició su funeral.

 **Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una gran tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido bastante rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Poseidón, mientras que éste se removía incómodo en su trono. Anfitrite se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un beso.

 **E incendios provocados por rayos.**

Esta vez las miradas se fueron para Zeus, pero al contrario de Poseidón, él asomó una sonrisa orgullosa. Hera lo miró mal pero no dijo nada, después de todo, tenía sus motivos.

 **No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

— Tiene los sentidos y los instintos muy desarrollados para darse cuenta de eso. — Comentó Teseo.

 **Nadie más pareció reparar en ello.**

— La niebla. — Dijeron todos los semidioses.

 **Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de galletas.**

— ¿Qué es lo que le estaban haciendo a mis palomas? — Chilló de horror Afrodita. — Esos mocosos van a tener una horrible vida amorosa.

 **Nancy** **Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

— No es hija mía. — Aclaró Hermes antes de que le dijeran nada.

— Si fuera mi hermana seguro me suicido. — Dijo Chris, que fue secundado por los Stoll y otros compañeros de su cabaña.

 **Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así** **no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos** **que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

 **— ¿Castigado? —me preguntó Grover.**

 **— Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio.**

— No hace falta que lo diga. Ya lo sabemos. — Se burló Octavian. Ese comentario fue ignorado olímpicamente.

 **Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario** **filosófico, me preguntó:**

 **— ¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas. Grover estaba como un tomate y se escondió detrás de Thalía. Thalía como muy "buena persona" que es, le tomó una foto.

— Esta foto la voy a guardar, nunca se sabe en qué momento puede servir el chantaje. — Le susurró, y como ya él la conocía le dio un escalofrío de sólo imaginarse lo que ella haría.

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

 **Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi** **madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.** **No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y** **se alegraría de verme,**

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — Preguntó extrañado Tritón a Artemisa, no la conocía mucho pero todos saben que Artemisa odia a los hombres.

— Conozco a Percy, sé que él es diferente. Por ese motivo se ganó a mi cazadora Zoe y también mi respeto. — Contestó muy segura Artemisa.

Heracles al oír el nombre de Zoe frunció el ceño.

 **Pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me** **devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi** **sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a** **soportar esa mirada.**

— ¡Aawwwwwwwwww! — Arrullaron las diosas, menos Atenea.

— Que ternura. — Murmuró Afrodita.

— Quiere mucho a su madre. — Comentaron felices Hestia y Hera.

— Que niñita. — Se burló Ares cuando iba a ser bañado por el Océano Índico, Afrodita le tiró dos palomas que lo empezaron a picotear.

 **El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía** **una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía** **parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

Todos los hijos de Hermes sacaron sus libretas y empezaron a hacer anotaciones. Hermes les sonrió orgulloso a sus hijos.

 **Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas —** **supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio** **comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Nuevamente los amigos de Grover fruncieron el ceño.

 **—Vaya, mira quién está aquí.** **—Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las** **mejillas con espray.**

— Ni siquiera tú podrías arreglarla. — Le comentó Dionisio a Afrodita.

— En eso te tengo que dar la razón.

Los hijos de Afrodita hicieron una mueca de asco, de sólo imaginarse a esa tal Nancy.

 **Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua.**

— Creo que tengo que decir: Te metiste con la persona equivocada. — Se burló Hazel.

— Nunca provoques la furia del mar. — Comentó Poseidón, haciendo estremecer a casi toda la sala.

 **No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

 **— ¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

 **La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

 **Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

 **— ¿Has visto…?**

 **—… el agua…**

 **—…la ha arrastrado…**

— Debe de ser muy fuerte para que a esa edad tuviera tanto poder. — Le comentó Perseo a Orión.

— Creo que tienes toda la razón.

Katie, que oyó la conversación, intervino.

— A esa edad logró derrotar a un dios.

Todos los romanos se quedaron impresionados, tenían la sospecha de que haya luchado contra Marte, pero no estaban seguros. Pero ahora que Katie decía eso…

— Nuestro querido hermano, fue derrotado… Ese es el motivo por el cual Ares odia tanto a Percy. — Se burló Apolo.

— Los dioses como él… — Hermes hubiera seguido hablando pero se encontró con un hacha a un centímetro de su cabeza.

Ares estaba rojo de la furia y de la vergüenza, sabía que para su desgracia iban a leer el momento en el que lo derrotaron, eso no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

 **No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

— Como siempre. — Suspiró Poseidón.

 **En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

— Lo estaba esperando todo el semestre. — Dijeron Quirón y Grover.

Hades estaba encogido en su trono, la mirada que le estaba lanzando Poseidón daba miedo.

— En mi defensa, hermano, — Comenzó a decir — creí que fue él el que me lo robó. — Eso no le quitó la mirada asesina a Poseidón pero al menos ya no lo estaba viendo directamente. Los que no sabían lo que había pasado (que eran muchos) quedaron extrañados.

 **—Y ahora, cariño…**

 **—Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

— ¡No! — Gritó la cabaña 11.

— Regla número 5: Nunca trates de adivinar un castigo. — Dijo Hermes, sonriendo con orgullo a sus hijos, los habían criado muy bien.

 **—Pero no acerté.**

— Nunca lo haces. — Se burló Nico. Thalía le dedicó una mirada cómplice y chocaron los 5.

 **—Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

 **— ¡Espere! — Intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

Deméter le sonrió a Grover de forma muy cariñosa.

— Eres un buen amigo.

— Es que Percy es mi mejor amigo.

 **Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme.**

— Era mi trabajo. — Dijo Grover como si lo arreglara todo.

 **A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte** **.** **Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

 **—Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

 **—Pero…**

 **—Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

 **Grover me miró con desesperación.**

 **—No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo.**

 **—Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!**

 **Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

— Esa tal Nancy me cae cada vez peor. — Dijo Anfitrite.

— No te preocupes, vi que sus padres quedarán en quiebra y estará en una casa prestada. No hace falta decir que la pondrán a trabajar, pero no conseguirá trabajo muy rápido ¿A que no adivinan qué pregunta le harán en todas sus entrevistas de trabajo? — Dijo Apolo haciendo reír a toda la sala.

 **Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya** **no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos** **de impaciencia.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

— Porque no es humana. — Dijo Rachel.

 **Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás.**

 **El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

— No es eso. — Dijo toda la sala.

 **Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

— Tiene muy buenos instintos. — Dijo Perseo.

 **Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

 **A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

— ¡Quirón! — Se quejó la sala.

— Era una novela muy buena. — Se defendió. Atenea se interesó.

— ¿Cuál libro era? —

— Crimen y Castigo. — Atenea ya lo había leído así que se desilusionó, pero concordó con Quirón, era un libro muy bueno.

 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba** **dentro del edificio, al** **final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda** **de regalos.»**

— ¡La regla 5! — Repitieron Hermes y sus hijos.

 **Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

— Que raro. — Dijeron los que conocían muy bien a Percy.

 **Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección** **grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

— Mucha coincidencia ¿No lo creen? — Dijo Octavian con una gran sonrisa, Heracles empezó a notar que Octavian también odiaba a Percy, talvez podrían ser un buen equipo.

 **Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un** **ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso.** **Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en** **la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

 **—Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo.**

 **Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

 **—Sí, señora.**

— No nos tiene respeto a nosotros pero sí a una profesora que lo más seguro es que lo quiera pulverizar. — Se quejó infantilmente Zeus.

— Es Percy. — Dijeron Nico, Thalía, los 7, Rachel, los Stoll y Malcolm.

— Lo que sí es extraño, es que Percy se fuera por la opción segura. — Comentó Grover.

 **Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

 **— ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? — Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

 **«Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

— No te puede hacer daño… — Empezó Pólux.

— Sólo te… — Le siguió Lou.

— Puede pulverizar. — Terminó Clarisse.

 **—Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije.**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

— ¡Zeus! — Se quejó Poseidón.

— Yo no lo hice… creo. —

— No creas que he olvidado todo lo que le has hecho a mis hijos. Te juro por el Río Estigio que cada cosa que leamos que le haces algo a Percy vas a ser un pescado durante un capítulo entero. Y de igual forma si tocas a alguno de mis otros hijos.

Un trueno retumbó por toda la sala. Zeus no dijo nada, sabía que Poseidón era más fuerte que él si quería, por eso temía que leyeran, según recordaba había molestado a Percy varias veces, y sabía que Poseidón lo sabía por eso hizo ese juramento.

"Va a ser humillante" Pensó Zeus.

 **—No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo.** **Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

"¿Confesar qué?" Se preguntaban mentalmente los que no sabían lo que había pasado.

 **¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio.**

— Estoy orgulloso. — Hermes se secó una "lágrima" de orgullo.

— Y yo hermano, y yo. — Apolo le siguió el juego.

Artemisa rodó los ojos, pensó: "Hombres"

 **O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

— ¡Es un buen libro! — Rugió Atenea.

— No te preocupes madre, — Dijo una hija de Atenea — Yo vi cuando Annabeth y él lo leyeron juntos. — Atenea se relajó. — Aunque lo hicieron de una forma muy peculiar. — Tan rápido como vino la relajación, se fue. Si es cierto que ahora respetaba y mucho al hijo de Poseidón y su relación con su hija, no significaba que le gustara.

 **— ¿Y bien? —insistió.**

 **—Señora, yo no…**

 **—Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

 **Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una** **barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta** **convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una** **criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

— Hades, la advertencia también va para ti. Te perdono esta vez que le mandaras a Alecto, pero para la próxima te vas a convertir en un pez.

Hades se estremeció y miró a Zeus que estaba en un estado muy similar al de él.

— Y para ti, Ares, la advertencia no va a contar porque ya te vas a humillar tú solito.

Ares se puso como un tomate y los demás dioses se rieron. Afrodita fue hasta donde él y lo besó, luego se volvió a sentar en su trono. Hefestos seguía sin decir nada, ya estaba ideando su nueva venganza.

 **Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera** **del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

 **— ¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.**

— ¿Un bolígrafo? — Gruñó Heracles, solo esperaba que Percy no tuviera su espada o su odio aumentaría.

— ¿Cómo se va a defender con un bolígrafo?— Preguntaron los hermanos de Percy.

 **La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

 **Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo** **y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba** **el día de las competiciones.**

— ¡Wow! — Dijeron los que no sabían. Las sospechas de Heracles cada vez iban aumentando cada vez más.

 **La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

 **Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

— Llorón. — Dijo Ares, solo para ser mojado con el Océano Índico.

 **— ¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

— ¿Instintivamente? — Preguntó asombrada Reyna — ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Percy es el primer héroe en siglos que es un espadachín natural. — Explicó Atenea. Tras la nueva información Heracles se enojó aún más, sólo por puros celos.

 **La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y** **atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de** **polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido** **moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

La sala se llenó de puros virotones. Sólo Heracles y Octavian no estaban celebrando. Eso confirmó al 100% las sospechas de Heracles, hizo aparecer un papel y un lápiz y apuntó algo y se lo mandó a Octavian.

 **Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

— Todavía le afectaba la niebla. — Comentó Perséfone.

 **El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

Ninguno pudo evitar reír, ni siquiera los más malhumorados y odiosos. Sólo Percy podía imaginarse algo así.

 **¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

 **Regresé fuera.** **Había empezado a lloviznar.**

 **Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy** **Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus** **compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

 **—Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó extrañado Dionisio.

 **— ¿Quién? —pregunté.**

— Ya entiendo el por qué Percy está tan loco. — Le susurró Nico a Thalía.

— Piensa igual que el dios de la locura. — Le contestó ella y ambos miraron horrorizados a Dionisio, él no era tan malo para merecer pensar igual que Percy.

 **—Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

 **Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

 **— ¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

— Grover a partir de mañana, tendrás clases para mentir dadas personalmente por mí. — Le dijo Hermes. Grover asintió más rojo que un tomate.

 **—No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.**

 **Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

 **El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera** **movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

 **—Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de** **escritura.**

— Grover aprende a él, Quirón sí sabe mentir.

 **Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

 **—Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

 **El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

 **— ¿Quién?**

 **—La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

 **Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

 **—Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora** **Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

— Fin del capítulo. — Anunció Apolo.

— Los pensamientos de Percy son extraños. — Dijo Gwen.

— ¿Quién quiere leer? — Preguntó Apolo.

— Yo. — Dijo Perséfone — Va a ser divertido. — Diciendo esto comenzó a leer.

 **Tres ancianas…**

No pudo terminar de leer porque una luz apareció dejando a una joven rubia, de ojos grises, que a simple vista estaba muy herida e inconsciente.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
